The invention relates to a sealing assembly for a constant velocity universal joint. The joint includes an inner joint part which is connected to a driveshaft and an outer joint part which is sealed relative to the driveshaft by a convoluted boot and which has a flange face, directly contacted by a counter flange face of a counter flange in an annular contact region. An annular gap is formed radially inside the contact region between the flange face and the counter flange face. A sealing cover is provided at the outer joint part, which sealing cover, with an edge region of same, is located in the annular gap.
Constant velocity universal joints in the present sense may be constant velocity universal ball joints, tripode joints or similar joints serving the transmission of torque. Constant velocity universal joints of these types are normally marketed as integral parts of complete driveshafts consisting of a shaft shank and two joints mounted at the ends of the shaft shank. The joints are provided with a grease filling. The respective outer joint parts are ready to be mounted on counter flanges and are sealed relative to the shaft shank by convoluted boots. At their outer flange faces they are sealed by plate metal covers which do not only prevent the grease filling from leaving the joint during transport and assembly, and also in operation when the grease filling becomes highly liquid due to an increase in temperature and is under the influence of a centrifugal force. This objective cannot be achieved by the flange faces of the outer joint parts and the counter flange faces of the counter flanges, which flange faces and counter flange faces contact one another, because the latter are forged faces and as such they are produced too inaccurately.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,310 describes a sealing assembly for a constant velocity universal joint of this type wherein the constant velocity universal joint is provided in the form of a tripode joint which, in consequence, has a flange face which is not rotationally symmetric. To avoid any positional errors of the sealing cover relative to the outer joint part, there are provided engaging means in the flange face and at the sealing cover. The sealing cover is annularly clamped between the flange face of the outer joint part and the counter flange face of the counter flange; it is thus force-lockingly connected to the two parts and, in consequence, is included in the torque flow of the driveshaft after the latter has been mounted. This means that special requirements have to be met by the material properties and the production quality of the three parts.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a sealing assembly of this type which can be produced more cost-effectively and with greater tolerances, but which, at the same time, ensures a reliable sealing function under all operating conditions.